Untouchable
by Scooter127
Summary: Finn and Quinn are dating. Puck and Rachel join forces and plot to break them up and keep the pieces for themselves. But they're too late. Will their heart shatter or remain untouched? What if Finn and Quinn are Untouchable?
1. The Plan

Rachel stared at the football field with a million thoughts rushing through her head. Other than herself, the bleachers were empty and silent. Football practice wasn't on so the field was also empty. It was the perfect place for Rachel to be alone with her thoughts.

Earlier that day, Finn had sung a duet with Quinn. They had sung Fleetwood Mac 'I don't want to know' for the weeks 'Rumours' theme. Seeing them as a couple broke Rachel's heart, and she believed Finn should sing with her. After all, they sounded so much better together than Finn with Quinn. As if the duet wasn't bad enough, Quinn told them that she doesn't trust Rachel, and the only way she'll stay with Finn is if he doesn't sing with Rachel.

How could Quinn really tell Finn that he couldn't sing with Rachel any more? More importantly, would Finn really go through with it to keep dating Quinn? The whole thing was ridiculous in Rachel's opinion. Quinn had no right to tell Finn what he could or couldn't do, she had no power over him. Yet Finn didn't argue with her, he just went along with it. It infuriated Rachel that Quinn thought of herself so highly, and that Finn allowed her to.

As Rachel tried to sort through her thoughts, she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Puck walking in her direction. He sat down on the row behind Rachel without a word to her. Rachel turned back around, ignoring Puck's presence.

"What Quinn said today sucks, right?" Puck eventually broke the silence.

"What do you want, Noah?" Rachel asked, without looking at him.

"You still love Finn, don't you?" He asked. That caught Rachel off guard. Why would he say that?

"I said, what do you want?" Rachel turned so she could look at Puck. She gave him a stern look that caused him to sigh.

"I have a proposition," Puck got right to the point. "But I need your help."

"Why would you need my help?" Rachel frowned in confusion. She rarely spoke to Puck any more, so why would he need her?

"I want to break up Finn and Quinn." Puck admitted, looking straight ahead of him instead of at Rachel. "And I can't do that without you."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise and shock. Why would Puck, of all people, want to break up Finn and Quinn? And why would he ask for Rachel's help with it? This was certainly a conversation Rachel never imagined having with Puck.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"You still love Finn. I still love Quinn. We break them up and keep the pieces for ourselves." Puck told her, looking at her properly for the first time.

"You love Quinn?" This conversation just got more and more surprising. Rachel could hardly believe that it was happening. All this seemed to come completely out of the blue.

"It's not that surprising." Puck told her with a sigh.

"What about Lauren?" Rachel reminded him.

"She was supposed to be a distraction." Puck looked away again, avoiding Rachel's gaze. "But it didn't work."

Rachel nodded and turned back around, processing her new found information. It was strange to think Puck still had feelings for Quinn, even after all this time. But then again, Rachel still had feelings for Finn after all this time. Then a thought occurred to Rachel, causing her to frown. She whizzed around again to look at Puck.

"If you loved Quinn, why would you help Lauren dig up all the 'Lucy Caboosey' crap?"

Puck sighed and looked down. "I didn't know we would find that stuff; and when we did, I thought maybe Finn would break up with her for not being honest with him." Puck began to play with his hands before muttering, "obviously not."

Rachel turned back around again. She looked right ahead of her and thought for a while. After a few minutes in silence, Puck spoke again.

"So are you going to help me, or not?"

Rachel stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating things. She ultimately shook her head. "No, Puck. Breaking up a happy couple is despicable."

"A 'happy couple?'" Puck repeated, quirking an eyebrow at the back of Rachel's head. "You honestly believe they're a 'happy couple?'"

Rachel shrugged. "At times."

"And people think I'm stupid." Puck grumbled, causing Rachel to turn to him and scowl. "Do you see them getting married and living happily ever after?"

"I don't know..." Rachel said quietly. The thought caused a sharp pain in her chest.

"Everyone knows they don't belong together." Puck said confidently. "Everyone knows Finn belongs with you."

"That's not true..." Rachel weakly argue, trying to hide the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Please Rachel," Puck looked at her doubtfully. "Even Quinn knows it!"

"Now that is definitely not true." Rachel almost laughed at Puck's words.

"Is it?" Puck leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Then why won't she let you and Finn sing a freaking duet together at nationals?"

Rachel didn't have an answer, so instead, she turned back around. Puck made some good points. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was.

"So?" He asked. Hope apparent in his voice.

"No." Rachel told him, less convincingly than last time.

"Come on!" Puck said. "We'd be doing them a favour too. It'll be a win-win-win-win!"

"How will we be doing_ them_ a favour?" Rachel asked.

"Have they seemed happy to you recently?" Puck questioned.

"Well, no..."

"You know why?" Puck seemed determined to get Rachel's help. "Because of their history. Quinn cheated on him in the past, so he now doesn't trust her. He chose you over her in the past, so now she views you as a threat. Their relationship revolves around a lack of trust and deceit."

"That still doesn't give us the right to interfere." Rachel argued, looking at Puck.

"We'd be saving them." Puck told her. "They just need a little help finding who they really belong with. Help from _us_."

"I don't know..."

"Rachel," Puck said sternly. "We both know I'm going to convince you; so we can either argue about this for another half hour, or save us both some time and give in now."

Rachel looked at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. She had the impulse to argue, yet no arguments left. Eventually, she sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"So, we have a deal?"

"Yes."

A wide smile spread across Puck's face and he held up a hand for Rachel to shake. Rachel shook Puck's hand without looking at him, clearly not proud of her decision.


	2. Untouchable

Chapter 2

What do want?" Quinn asked sharply, turning around with anger glowing in her eyes. Finn was the last person that she wanted to see, especially alone.

"To say I'm sorry," Finn said, pushing his hands in his pockets as he walked across the empty gym to the where she stood.

The second Finn got closer, Quinn turned around again and walked over to the bleachers as she took a seat somewhere near the top. Hoping Finn would stay where he was.

"Are you going to say anything or-"

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" Quinn asked, her voice still silent and soft.

"Because, I don't want you to think that I actually think you're heartless. Like I hate you or something."

Quinn shook her head lightly, lowering her head to look away from him. "It's always about everyone seeing you as a good guy, isn't it? You couldn't just apologize because you wanted me to feel better."

Finn stared at her for a second, completely shocked by her comment. Quinn laughed a little, knowing that he had no real reason to be here and neither did she. Standing up, Quinn walked off the bleachers and started for the gym door.

"Quinn, wait," Finn said, standing up to chase after her.

"I'm done waiting for you, Finn."

As soon as he had reached her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him, " "I-"

"Still care about me? Still love me?" Quinn's eyes were starting to tear up a bit. She wiped the tears away, tired of crying over him. "It's the same old thing, Finn. Whenever you start dating someone, you start swinging for the other girl. Did you actually ever love me?"

"Yes. I did. I love you. More than I thought I did. I'm more sorry about what I did to you. I used you to try and get over Rachel and then I just messed everything up."

"Yeah, you really got over her."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"No. I can't. I am sorry. I shouldn't have used you. It just made everything worse."

"Finn, just stop!" Quinn's voice started to rise again.

The echo went through the empty gym and at that second, Finn finally stopped apologizing. He did one swift movement that placed his lips to hers. He felt her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, yet he felt her kiss back. Within a few seconds, her hands stopped pushing his chest and wrapped around his back. Before he knew it, she had pulled them into the girl's locker room which was thankfully empty.

Finn pushed her up against one of the lockers and moved his lips to kiss her neck, feeling her hand lightly move over his zipper only to stop just as quickly.

"Finn, I-I can't do this." Her hands placed on his shoulders to push him back, Finn's head raising to look into her eyes. "Do you love someone else, Is it Puck? Sam?

Finn moved back for a second, looking slightly off.

"Do you love him?" Finn asked, turning to look at Quinn.

Quinn wasn't sure of how to answer. She knew she cared about Puck a lot, but did she love him? Maybe? But, it didn't feel like it. Not like it did with Finn. She knew then that she didn't love him. She loved Finn and she always would. With that, she placed her lips to Finn's again. The temptation to be in Finn's arms was too strong. She had to keep kissing him. She had to let this happen. Her body wanted him and he was about to give it to her.

Finn's fingers traced over her skin lightly as Quinn's hand moved back to Finn's zipper. It seemed like only seconds later, his pants had dropped and her shirt was open, his hands caressing her breasts as their lips moved fiercely against each others. Letting his fingers trail over one of her nipples and down her stomach, Quinn had felt a tingly sensation just at Finn's touch. It felt so good to be pressed up against him, even if someone were to walk in, she wasn't sure if she could stop. Her hand moved down into Finn's boxers, rubbing him as she felt him start to get hard. She knew that they wouldn't have too much time, but Quinn wanted him inside of her. Him taking control was so hot to her, plus the sparks she felt whenever their bodies touched.

Finn was feeling the same thing too. He couldn't deny how amazing it felt for his skin to lightly brush over hers. As soon as he felt Quinn's hand in his pants, his eyes rolled back slightly before deepening the kiss. It only took a few more brushes of Finn's tongue to make Quinn unable to handle much more. Her hand moved out of his boxers just enough to pull them down, pulling away from Finn's lips as he moved them to her neck yet again.

As Finn continued to massage her breasts, Quinn moaned lightly which sent a wave of shivers through Finn's body. Her movement to remove his boxers had given him just enough to believe that she wanted this as badly as he did and within seconds he let one of his fingers tuck into her waist band, pushing her pants down completely so he could slip inside of her.

A loud moan came from Quinn's lips as she felt Finn's hardness inside of her. It was a feeling she had felt before, but her time with Puck felt nothing like this. Nor did Finn's time with Santana. It was so much more desired. So much more intense and the sparks were insane. Quinn's head fell back against the locker as she felt Finn thrust in and out of her, his hips grinding against hers. Finn's fingers were lightly moving down her bare stomach as Quinn wrapped her arms around Finn, digging her nails into his football jacket which had stayed on in their rushed attempts to feel each other.

More moans coming from Quinn's lips, which made Finn moan a little too. Finn then made his way to hier neck and sought out hier pulse point. When she groaned loudly, he felt himself becoming extremely aroused . As Finn thrust harder, Quinn's body banged against the locker behind her, more her movements of enjoyment than anything else. Her back arched and she knew that she was about to climax already. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head the second she felt Finn cum inside of her. His moan of enjoyment had sent another shiver down her body and she too came, lightly biting his shoulder as she did.

Their bodies stopped moving completely once they had both finished, Finn pulling back to look into her eyes. They both knew they had just cheated, even more than kissing too. For some reason it felt good to have each other in their presence, but at what cost? Were they fixable? Finn could easily choose Rachel over her again and she might lose Puck too. They both knew how risky their move was, but was it worth it? It felt good, but it shouldn't have.

"Quinn, wait! Where are you going?" Finn ran after her, out of the locker room and into the gym. She had put her clothes on and ran off, leaving Finn to have to quickly dress and catch up with her.

"What did you mean by 'It just made everything worse'?" Quinn asked, quickly turning around to face Finn in anger at herself. Why had she let herself do this? She had no way of believing that Finn wasn't just using her. But that one phrase, the one sentence that she had so easily tossed to the side before their moment of passion, had stuck in her mind the entire time with Finn and somewhere in that sentence, she hoped for the slightest thing that could make her act with Finn a little better.

Finn stopped suddenly and watched her, trying to remember what she was referring to. It didn't take long for him to remember and he lowered his head slightly, "Why does that matter?"

"Please," Quinn said, her voice lowered.

Finn stared at Quinn for a few seconds before finally answering, "I thought you would be safe territory or something like that. I felt like I was totally over you and then when Rachel cheated on me, you would be a perfect person to help me get over it. I sorta thought you were unbreakable. I was wrong. You're completely breakable and the worst part is, I was the one who broke you. But the thing was, I felt like there was no turning back. Rachel was always going to be there and I care about her and all, but..."

"What? You were afraid that I would cheat on you again? Why would I do that?"

"You've done it before. And when you first cheated on me, it was a lot worse."

Staring at him for a second, she couldn't believe how he had suddenly turned it around to be about him. However, she did understand what he meant. They never really did talk about what happened. He had just as much right as she did to be afraid of cheating. He was afraid of her cheating on him with Sam and she was afraid of him cheating on her with Rachel.

"Okay. Let's talk. Really talk," Quinn lightly said as they walked outside towards the football field to sit on the top row of bleachers. They didn't see Rachel and Puck or hear them talking about their little plan. But Rachel and Puck could certainly see and hear them.

Finn didn't say anything, but walked over to where she sat, sitting next to her.

"When I said that it should've been you, I wasn't lying. I mean, the only reason I was with Sam to begin with was because I was tired of watching you and Rachel be perfect. I just wanted someone to love me. I'm sorry that I lied to you; I just wanted the father to be you. Not Puck. I tried to put the thought of it in my mind by ignoring Puck which so didn't work. And it wasn't all my fault. I worried about you cheating on me with Rachel everyday that we were together. The first and second time. Guess that was half the reason I got drunk with Puck."

"I wouldn't cheat on you. I've been cheated on twice and I had to watch what happened with Sam after we kissed. And Rachel, she would've never done that type of thing, but did anyway. Just to make me jealous. I thought that when I was dating her, I wouldn't have to worry about that sorta thing."

"Okay, so obviously, what we had was trust issues. Good to know it wasn't me being heartless," Quinn spoke under her breath. It was quiet enough for no one to hear, except for Finn.

"Quinn, would you stop? I didn't mean it like that! You're not heartless.."

"So you know how, whenever we seemed to be in a good place, Rachel would always pop up and we would start to like… fade or something?"

A silent nod.

"It wasn't because I still had feelings for Rachel, but more like she made me think I did. Every time I was feeling bad, she would try to cheer me up. Granted it was always by singing, but that wasn't the only thing either. Like, she would always tell me that we were meant to be because nobody understands me like she does and nobody accepts me like she does. I kinda felt like I was supposed to be with her because that's what she always said and she usually gets her way."

"So… you thought you were in love with her because… she's a stalker?"

"Sorta, but less… creepy sounding."

Finn could hear Quinn start to laugh a little, under her breath and controlled, but most certainly laughing.

"All I know, is that when I kiss her… it doesn't feel right. I mean… If I kissed her right now, it's weird; like I'm kissing my sister or something!" Rachel felt her heart start to crack after hearing this.

Quinn's laughing got louder and Finn turned to look at her, "It's not funny! I can't date my sister! I don't even have a sister!"

Finn's attempts to stop Quinn from laughing did no good. She hadn't laughed so much in a while now, it was actually starting to make her tear up. Once he had seen how hard she was laughing, he turned to face away, a giant dopey smile on his face.

"It's not funny," he mumbled, hoping she couldn't see how hard he was trying not to laugh with her. The suddenly angst filled and teary eyed moment had become hilarious and Quinn's tear were that of laughing too hard.

After a few seconds, Quinn's laughter died down and the gym had suddenly fallen silent again.

"You really wanted me to be the father?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course. Why else would I lie to you like that? It wasn't to be a bitch or anything."

Finn looked back at Quinn yet again, moving his hand to rest on her cheek. "I'm sorry about how we broke up. I do love you, Quinn. I just messed up again. I let Rachel's ideas get to me. But that's gonna change. "

"Close your eyes." he murmured softly, though his voice wavered a bit.

She flashed him a confused look before obliging.

Finn moved his hand down to the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the small black box. Being careful to be quiet, he slowly opened it and removed the ring before setting the box next to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again with a dose of confidence surging through him. Holding the ring out to her, he said, "Okay, now open them."

Quinn felt an immense amount of curiosity as she opened her eyes. When she took in the site in front of her, she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly.

"Quinn, I love you. There is no other way I can say it. I am no good with words to dress it up in a poem or write you a I think you need to know that. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met Quinn. It isn't just that you have the face of an angel, but your personality just shines, when ever we kiss I feel like ice running through blood which makes me want you more. What is more is the fact you are confident headstrong and practically invulnerable. That's why I fell in love you. And when you open up to me as everyone else worship the ground you stand on, it makes me feel like I'm luckiest guy in the world just because I get to see the girl I am in love with open up to me. No one else. That is why I forgave you. There isn't a force strong enough on earth now that can tear me away from your side if you need me or want me to be there. No girl's talent and superego is going to change that. After all you've been through, I am all yours, I have been ever since I saw the way you smiled at me instead of laughing at me when I mistook the janitors closet for the bathroom when I was still showing you around the school those years ago. Any way I guess what I am saying is, I am determined not to loose you Quinn, you are perfect, even though you used to sometimes hide the fact you are sweet and caring and kind. I knew all the bitchy cheer leading act was for me. So we could be perfect, untouchable. You don't need to be that anymore, you don't need to be scared about anything. Because we already are untouchable, what we have is untouchable_."_

"Quinn, we've known each other for about three years now, and, aside from the bad times when I screwed up with you, they've been the best years of my life. I knew that you were the one for me from the very first moment that I set eyes on you. I know that we've had our fair share of problems, _a lot_ of them, but none of those have affected how I feel about you. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. This ring represents a promise that I will always love you and only you. It represents a promise that I'll always be there for you when you're angry or upset and that you'll always be the only girl to have possession of my heart. I know that we're kind of young, but I want you to know that I have every intention of someday becoming your husband, whether it takes months or years. Until that day comes, this ring will serve as proof of my love, devotion, and commitment to you. You mean everything to me, Quinn. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I can't believe how lucky I am to deserve a girl as extraordinary as you. You're the best thing that has happened to me and I love you."

He was panting a bit once he finished speaking, but he was proud to discover that his voice didn't shake at all. The thing is, he didn't rehearse the speech. He decided to simply tell her how he felt about her at that exact moment. When he noticed tears falling slowly down her cheeks, he began to panic. "Q-Quinn, I'm sorry if this is too much for you or too soon, I can wait-"

"It's not that." she assured him with a smile. "I'm just so _happy_, Finn."

A lopsided grin planted itself on his face. Placing the ring in her hand, he murmured, "Do you like it?"

Quinn gazed at the ring and smiled. It was absolutely beautiful. It was made of white gold and had an outline of a heart with a diamond located in the center of it. When she looked at the interior of the band, she noticed that there was something engraved. Squinting a bit due to the dim lighting, she read the words written there and her smile grew wider. _Yours Forever, Finn_

She looked up at him with an array of emotions on her face. "I love it."

Reaching out, Finn gently took the ring and lifted her left hand. Cautiously, he slid it onto her ring finger. Both of them took a few moments to simply admire the sight.

The feeling of the breathtaking object on her finger felt one hundred percent, without a doubt, _right_. Of course, she had always thought that they would end up together, but this… words couldn't describe how incredibly happy she was right now. In her life, she had gotten three promise rings. The first didn't exactly work to the full extent, and the second one was given to her by someone she just wasn't in love with. But right now, with Finn's ring on her hand, she knew for a fact that this was the ring that matters the most, and not just for one reason.

She brought her hands up and rested them on either side of his face. "Finn Christopher Hudson, I love you so much and I always will."

When she said this, Finn's dopey grin grew even larger and he felt his eyes mist up a bit, though they were also shining brightly. Guys weren't supposed to cry, but this was different. Slightly choked up, he stated, "I love you too, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Overcome with a large amount of passion, Quinn pulled him in for a slow, tender kiss. When Rachel heard Finn's speech she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. And When Puck saw how Quinn reacted he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, also.

Maybe They Were Just Too Late, But Who Knows.


End file.
